Typically, ringing generators are implemented via a collection of analog circuit equipment. With the advent of computer controlled electronic switching systems, a need arose for simple interfacing between the computer control and the ringing generator circuit. Usually elaborate interface connections had to be designed for interfacing the computer controlled logic with the logic of the ringing circuit. The logic of computers is digital in nature and of relatively low power, whereas the logic of ringing circuits is analog in nature and the ringing voltages themselves are of a relatively high level.
Such analog interface circuits as those mentioned above are costly, complex in design and require that high voltages be distributed throughout the ringing circuitry of a telephone central office.
Further, standard ring generators will output a sinusoidal waveform with at least 42 Vrms at 20 Hz. It is more complex to generate a pure sinusoidal waveform compared to an RC like waveform. The RC waveform is close enough to still be able to ring standard telephone lines. This is ideal for applications that need to ring standard analog phones commonly referred to as POTs, plain old telephones.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problems.